A digital image is generally a representation of a real image (e.g., a photograph) in a format which may be processed by a computer system. A digital image generally comprises picture elements (e.g., pixels) arranged in a two-dimensional array. Information associated with the location and color of each pixel may be stored and/or used by a computer system to display the digital image. Image analysis systems are designed to extract information from an image and determine properties of the image from the extracted information. Many conventional data coding schemes uncover, for example, texture and shape information, for small areas of an image and create a histogram of the codewords for the small areas of the image. However, such systems may be resource and time intensive due to the significant number of small areas being encoded and represented in the histogram.